Meeting You Again
by ThaliaElizabethChase
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. She was born a roman. But was forced to live a Greek. What if Percy was born a roman and was forced to go to the Greek camp where she has to fulfil the great prophecy. What happens when she is reunited with her best friend Jason grace, who she met when she was two years old at the wolf house, where she grew up? Re-write of second chances. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:AU: Fem!Percy. Set during the lost hero. She was born a roman. But was forced to live a Greek. What if Percy was born a roman and was forced to go to the Greek camp where she has to fulfil the great prophecy. What happens when she is reunited with her best friend Jason grace, who she met when she was two years old at the wolf house, where she grew up? read to find out. Fem!Percy/Jason. Re-write of my story Second Chances. Read and review.

**Hey guys. Ok so this is the re-write of second chances. I read that story and it wasn't all that good. So I decided to re-write it. This starts in the lost hero, when Jason comes to camp instead of the lightning thief. And don't worry the characters haven't changed, mush**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who gave me the name for my story.**

**I hope this chapter is good. Just let me know which story is better. Sorry if I get some of the things wrong. I haven't read the second series recently.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jason woke up at the back of a bus, with a horrible head ache, holding hands with a girl. She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work.

She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change colour like a kaleidoscope—brown, blue, and green. But the only problem was he didn't know who he was or what he was doing here.

Relax. He told himself. Take a deep breath.

What was his name?

Jason. Yes, that was his name. He was Jason Grace.

There were a few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age … fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't know his own bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. He didn't belong here. The last thing he remembered...

"-son? Jason?" Jason snapped out his trance. He had lost his memories.

"Jason? Are you okay?" the girl asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I don't..." he said, letting go of her hand.

"Alright listen up, cupcakes," said a guy in the front.

He was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something mouldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scary if he hadn't been five foot zero. Jason was pretty sure none of the students took him seriously.

When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

The coach scowled, scanning the bus for the kid who said that, his eyes zeroing on Jason. His scowl deepened. Jason was sure he was going to call him out to explain what he was doing there and who he was. The problem was Jason didn't know those things himself.

"Now—" he started saying. Jason sighed in relief. He didn't call him out.

"I'm sorry, coach," said a boy in front of Jason. "I can't hear you. Can you use your microphone?"

The coach grunted, looking pleased to use the megaphone. He opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out of the microphone was:

"The cow says moo"

The kids around Jason roared with laughter.

"Valdez!" the coach yelled.

"Leo," said the girl next to Jason, referring to the boy who had spoken earlier. "How did you do that?"

Leo turned around to look at them. He looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving—drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome," he said with a grin.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Coach Hedge was talking, without the megaphone this time.

"We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.

"Can he talk like that?" Jason asked looking at Leo and the girl.

"Yep. He always has," said Leo, looking at him.

"This is the wilderness school. Where we are animals," the girl said. The way she said it was like they had this conversation before. A lot of times.

"There has to be some mistake," he started saying. "I'm not supposed to be here"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say dude. And I didn't run away six times and Piper didn't steal that BMW," Leo sighed.

"I told you. I didn't steal it." The girl—Piper, apparently—replied, blushing.

"Right. What was your story? Oh, yes you_ asked_ him to give it to you," he said, raising an eyebrow at Jason, as if saying, _can you believe her?_

"Anyway, I hope you have your worksheet. I used it for spit ball weeks ago," Leo told Jason.

To say Jason was confused would be the understatement of the century. He didn't even know who these people were. What was he doing here? He was pretty sure he didn't do anything like Piper or Leo. Or did he?

"Jason? Are you okay?" Piper asked. "You're looking at me funny."

"I don't know who you people are or what I'm doing here," he answered, as truthfully as he could.

"Sure you don't. I'm not your best friend and Pipers not your girlfriend.''

Piper blushed deep red when Leo said girlfriend, but Jason didn't remember anything. He didn't even belong here.

"I really don't know who you people are," he insisted.

"You're right. I am an alien who has taken control of your best friend. Bow down to me before I blast you to bits," said Leo with a fake accent, a crocodile grin on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny, Leo," Piper drawled sarcastically.

"Seriously guys. What am I doing here? Where are we going?"

"Jason, you're joking, right?" Piper said, looking at him with concern.

"He's definitely joking. You're trying to take revenge on me for the Jell-O and shaving cream thing, aren't you?" asked Leo, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Leo, I think he's serious. Maybe he's got like amnesia or something," Piper fussed.

"Do you have amnesia?" Leo asked Jason. Beside him, Piper rolled her eyes.

"Leo!" she scolded.

"Sorry. Okay so we're your friends. Well, Piper is more than your friend—''

"Leo!" Piper snapped again, beat red, but Jason just blinked at them in confusion. He was pretty sure he would remember if he had a girlfriend.

"Sorry. And I'm your best friend and your master. You always do as I say—" Leo continued, only to be cut off by Piper hitting him upside his head.

"Ow. Jeez, Piper, you hit hard," he whined. Piper rolled her eyes again and turned back towards Jason. She open her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by Coach Hedge.

"Alright cupcakes, we're here. All of you get out of the bus," he ordered, still glaring at Jason.

Jason gulped and got out of his seat.

As he walked, Jason slipped his hand inside his pocket, where there was a coin. The coin felt important. Someone very special had given it to him. He wished he could remember. Jason slipped the coin back to his pocket. Some instinct told him to hold on to it.

"Piper!" a guy called, who was walking up to them.

He had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: do not stare directly at teeth. Permanent blindness may occur. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Jason hated him instantly.

"What are you doing talking to these losers? Your my partner, remember?" he said, smirking a little at Jason.

"Go away, Dylan. I don't want to work with you" Piper grumbled, glaring angrily.

"You know you want to. Everybody does," Dylan said, grinning.

Piper rolled he eyes and started walking with Dylan at her heels telling her how awesome he was.

"I hate that guy. He's all 'I'm soo cool, everyone wants to date me.' I wish I could push him off the edge," said Leo, an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on," Jason said. "Let's catch up with the rest of the class."

* * *

Annabeth, on the other hand, was currently on her way to the Poseidon cabin, to wake her best friend, Andy. Annabeth Chase: daughter of Athena, curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes. She was also the smartest person at camp, as well as one of the prettiest, but you shouldn't let her beauty fool you. She was a fierce warrior.

Annabeth knocked the door of the Poseidon cabin, to which, unsurprisingly, there was no answer. She rolled her eyes; Andy could sleep all day if you let her.

Andy Jackson was the daughter of Poseidon. She was Annabeth's best friend since they were twelve years old, when Andy had first come to camp.

"Andy, I'm coming in!" she yelled, opening the door.

Annabeth stepped into the Poseidon cabin, and found her best friend passed out on the bed.

"Andy," she said, shaking her shoulder roughly. She had learned a long time ago to never be soft with Andy while waking her up. It would take forever that way.

"Andy!" she yelled again, smacking her shoulder harder. Annabeth sighed. There was only one way to wake her up.

"Andy, BLUE PANCAKES!" she yelled, at the top of her lungs.

"Pancakes? Where? I want some!" said Andy, falling of the bed.

Annabeth burst out laughing. She would never get tired of this.

"Annabeth, why do you always do that?" she groaned, getting off the floor and walking into the bathroom.

"'Cause its funny," she replied, grinning.

Andy had deep sea green eyes and straight but messy black hair. And she loved eating. Her stomach was like a bottomless pit.

Andy had a hard life. Her birth mother was a drug addict and an alcoholic. When Andy was two years old, her father had taken her to some woman who raised her and taught her how to fight. She stayed with her until she was twelve years old, and then found her way to Camp Half-Blood.

After she came to camp, it became her home. She tried looking for her mother, but she had died in a car crash not long after Andy had left. But her mother had a sister named Sally Jackson. Andy had met Sally when she was visiting her mother's grave when she was thirteen years old. Sally didn't have any kids. She was married to Paul Blofis, who was a teacher at Goode high. Then, Andy had started living with Sally during the school year.

"-beth? ANNABETH!" she heard Andy calling her, breaking her out of her train of thought.

"You were thinking again weren't you? Come on. I don't wanna miss breakfast," she called, walking towards the door.

"Actually Andy, you missed breakfast," Annabeth said.

"What? Nooooo!" Andy yelled dramatically. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why did you wake me up then? I would have slept till lunch! This is just unfair, Annabeth. First you wake me up by saying blue pancakes, and then you say I missed breakfast," she whined.

Annabeth sighed. Her best friend was so childish.

"Andy. I had a dream," she said.

Andy's expression changed from annoyed to serious. The playful glint in her eyes vanished and her eyes filled with concern. They both knew demigod dreams sucked.

"What-?" she started saying, but Annabeth cut her off.

"It was Hera. She told me to go to the Grand Canyon. She said it was really important for the next Great Prophecy. She told me to find the guy with one shoe," she said. Andy's expression turned worried. They both knew what she was talking about.

A few months ago, after the Second Titan War, when the first Great Prophecy was fulfilled by Andy, their mortal friend Rachel became the Oracle. She had given her first prophecy that day. Apollo had assured them that it would not occur for a long time. The first Great Prophecy about Andy had been around for nearly eighty years. This one couldn't possibly happen any time soon. But Annabeth felt uneasy for some reason. She felt like she was missing something.

"Are you sure it was Hera?" Andy asked, looking at Annabeth. She understood why. Annabeth was Hera's least favourite demigod. Why would she contact her, of all people?

"Andy, have you had an contact with Poseidon after the titan war?" she asked.

"Once. But that was just after the war. After that, nothing," Andy replied. Annabeth nodded, as though she had expected it.

"My mom hasn't been answering my prayers either. Olympus has been shut down. I'm not allowed inside either." Annabeth had been made the official architect of Olympus after winning the Titan War. She had spent almost all of her free time there, overlooking the re-construction of Olympus.

"I think something big is about to happen. It's like the gods are scared or something," Andy theorized. Annabeth nodded. She had that feeling too.

"But what I don't understand is why Hera contacted me. The least helpful goddess contacting her least favourite demigod," she said, a little annoyed.

"Annabeth, maybe we should just go. I know Hera is not your favourite goddess, but we still can't ignore a direct order from the Queen of the Gods," Andy reasoned.

Annabeth sighed. She knew Andy was right, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"I'll tell Chiron. Will you come with me?" she asked, looking at Andy, almost pleading.

Andy nodded.

"Fine. We'll leave in half an hour," she yelled after Andy, who was walking towards the stables, and headed towards the Big House to tell Chiron.

**So basically, the PJO series is over. Percy came to camp half blood when she was twelve years old and defeated the minotaur and all that. But she was raised in the roman camp, and was best friends with Jason for nearly 10 years. So she leaves when she was twelve years old and stays in the Greek camp. Her mother is dead. And she was adopted by sally, as explained. I know there are a lot of loose ends, but they will all be explained as the story unfolds.**

**Read and review.**

**Next chapter, Percy and Jason reunite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys... I'm soo sorry that I didn't update for soo long. I've just been really busy cause school started and our teachers are all soo irritating. I hate my chemistry teacher especially. She told me that she's going to give me Zero on my experiment cause I was late to class. Can you believe that? And I also hate my commerce teacher cause she seems determined to separate my friends and me. She put in different corners of the class!And its soo not fair that I have to go to school while people on the other side of the world are enjoying their summer vacations. And the horrible part is, in India we get like only two months of summer vacation while everyone else gets three! Sorry, I know I'm rambling.**

**So I hope you like this chapter... And I would like to give huge shout out to my beta xLittle Black Star without whom this story would probably be filled with mistakes and spelling errors. I also wanna give a huge shout out to all the people who reviewed... 15 reviews for the first chapter! I'm just soo happy right now..**

**Thank you all soo much for reviewing and for adding this story to your favourite and follows list. Oh and I changed Percy's name, its Andromeda or Andy. Do you think I should change her name to something else? **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO or HOO cause then I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions.**

**I really hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates... **

Chapter 2

* * *

Jumping down from the chariot, Andy Jackson looked around for the demigods they had come to rescue. She didn't know what monster was after them, but she just hoped that it wouldn't end up like the last time.

Annabeth had mentioned that they were looking specifically for a guy with one shoe. She had a bad feeling, like something was about to go terribly wrong.

Like the time she had to leave camp Jupiter.

Andy shook her head. Now was not the time to think about her past. She had to concentrate on her mission.

"There they are," Annabeth said, falling in step next to her. Andy nodded. There were three people standing there.

Andy started walking towards them, following her best friend. Now that she was closer, she could make out trio clearly: two boys and one girl. They all looked around her age.

The girl wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. Even from here, Andy could tell she was pretty enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite. The first guy was small, elfish, and possibly Hispanic.

The last guy was taller than his two companions. He had blonde hair that was cut short and blue eyes as clear as the cloudless sky. Andy looked down and saw that he was missing a shoe: clearly the guy they had been looking for. But he looked familiar, for some reason. He reminded her of her best friend, or ex-best friend now.

Could it be?

She dismissed the thought immediately. He wouldn't come here. Maybe he was another child of Zeus or something. But she still had this odd nagging feeling, like she was missing something important.

"Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"Annabeth asked the girl, who looked terrified. Andy didn't blame her. Annabeth could be scary when she wanted to. Sometimes, she reminded Andy so much of someone from her past.

The girl started explaining their story, but Andy hardly heard a word. She was thinking about her life before she came to Camp Half-Blood, when she lived on the other side of the country with her best friend, Jason Grace.

* * *

She remembered a time when she had been eleven, sitting alone on the steps of her father's temple. She had been gazing at New Rome, watching couples eating at cafes or walking on the streets hand in hand. A sigh had left her mouth as she watched families heading home or walking out of restaurants. She would have given almost anything to have a normal life at that time. It was ironic, really; now all she wanted was to go back to her old life.

"Andy, there you are! I've been looking almost everywhere for you. Why are you sitting here all alone?" Jason had called to her.

Jason was the son of Jupiter, as well as Andy's very closest friend. She'd practically grown up with him. They'd met at the wolf house, when Juno arrived to drop of Jason. They were both two years of age, and had been raised by Lupa, the she-wolf. She'd told them stories about the Roman gods, the fight between the gods and the Titans. She was like their mother. Despite what the other legionnaires said about her way of teaching, Andy saw nothing wrong with it. Sure, she was harsh, but Romans were warriors. There was no place for the weak.

"Hellloooo," Jason teased again, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she'd asked, swatting his hand away in annoyance.

"I asked you what you were doing here alone," he had repeated slowly, like talking to a two year old. Andy scowled at her best friend.

"Nothing... I was just thinking," she replied, turning her head to look at her best friend. Jason was an inch or two shorter then her, with blonde hair, which was cut short, and electric blue eyes. They were an odd pair, a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Neptune, she remembered thinking.

"Oh, don't hurt yourself to much, Seaweed Brain."

"I told you don't call me that," she'd protested, knowing it was all but useless. Nicknames had been their religion.

"Why not?" he whined.

"'Cause I hate it." She had answered bluntly.

"But _I_ love it," he'd retorted, a comically huge grin on his face.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Andy had wondered aloud.

"'Cause you love me," Jason smirked. She'd just rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Come on, Shorty. I don't want to be late for the evening muster." She'd stood up, brushing the dust of her shorts.

"Don't call me Shorty," Jason grumbled. "I'm not even that short. Just an inch or two."

"Exactly," she'd teased. "Are you coming or what? I have a feeling today's dinner is going to be fun." She flashed her trademark mischievous grin at him.

"Why?" Jason had asked, clearly wary, jogging slightly to catch up with her. He'd known all too well of Andy's antics; especially when it came to Octavian.

"Intuition," she'd said, shrugging slightly, her grin widening. She'd seized his hand and ran towards the Fifth Cohort. "Come on lightning boy, we don't wanna be late."

"Don't call me that either," Jason had sighed, mock glaring at her. Andy laughed.

"Not going to happen, Sparky. Not going to happen."

* * *

"And this is Andy," said Annabeth, introducing her best friend to the three of them. Andy was acting weird all of a sudden. She was always alert on her quests and missions. Annabeth's voice seemed to snap her out of her daze. She looked at the trio, her eyes widening slightly at the blonde guy.

Annabeth frowned. Did Andy know him? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. They had to get to Camp Half-Blood soon, before those storm spirits came back.

"Hi..." Andy said, slightly awkward, her eyes filled with panic. She kept glancing at the blonde guy as if she was scared he was going to pounce on her.

"I'm Piper." The girl said, introducing herself and giving them a small smile.

"And I am Leo," said the Latino kid, winking at them. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and turned towards the blonde guy.

"I'm Jason," he said. His eyes never left Andy, though.

"Come on, Annabeth. We should get going before those storm spirits come back." Andy said abruptly. Annabeth studied her, puzzled. Andy was always one to blurt out whatever she wanted to whenever she wanted to, but she seemed desperate for a change in conversation. But Annabeth simply nodded and made her way to the chariot, gesturing the trio to follow them. She'd deal with Andy later.

* * *

After the horrible morning filled with storm spirits, flying goats and a boyfriend, Piper was scared, exhausted and very sad. All semester she'd worked on a relationship, trying to get Jason to notice her as more than a friend. Finally she'd gotten the big dope to kiss her. The last few weeks had been the best of her life. And then, three nights ago, the dream had ruined everything—that horrible voice, giving her horrible news. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Jason.

Now she didn't even have him. It was like someone had wiped his memory, and she was stuck in the worst "do over" of all time. She wanted to scream. Jason stood right next to her: those sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair, that cute little scar on his upper lip. His face was kind and gentle, but always a little sad. She also hated the fact that even if Jason right next to her, he barely acknowledged her presence. His eyes were focused on the green eyed, black haired beauty that stood in front, holding the reins directing the horses towards their destination.

Leo was a completely different story. He kept saying thing like "This is soo cool." Or "This is so awesome. I can't believe it's real."

"Where are we going?" Piper asked, cutting off Leo, who had just opened his mouth to say something else.

"The only safe place for people like us. Camp Half-Blood," Andy answered, staring strictly ahead.

"Half what?" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"She means half-mortal and half-god." Jason spoke up next to her. Annabeth shot him a confused look.

"Yeah..." she said, raising an eyebrow at Jason, who shrugged in response."How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

Jason opened his mouth to answer, when he was interrupted by Andy.

"Guys..." she said. Pointing towards blurry black shapes around them.

"Hold on tight." Annabeth warned as the pegasi put on a burst of speed. Her stomach crawled to her throat, then she blacked out. When she regained consciousness, they were in a completely different place.

A cold gray covered ocean stretched out to the left. Snow-covered fields, roads and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of spring time, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and the water to the north. Piper saw a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire. But before she could really progress what she was seeing, the wheels came off the chariot and they free fell downwards.

Andy tried to maintain control. The pegasi labored to hold the chariot in a flight pattern, but they seemed exhausted from their burst of speed, and bearing the chariot and the weight of five people was just too much.

"The lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!"

Piper remembered something her dad had once told her, about hitting water from up high being as bad as hitting cement.

And then,

BOOM.

* * *

Somewhere, completely unbeknownst to anyone, a goddess smirked.

* * *

Halfway across the country, a daughter of Bellona dreamed of Jason, and that peculiar green-eyed girl who had vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Again I'm am soo sorry that I didn't update. I'm not sure when I can update next, but I hope this is a good chapter. I'm also sorry if I disappointed anyone with the reunion of Percy (or should I say Andy?) and Jason. It isn't exactly a proper reunion cause Jason doesn't remember anything and Andy is in shock...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back ! I'm sooo sorry ! you guys probably hate me now... but something was wrong with my net and I had a huge writers block ! I'm really sorry...**

**Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews.. It kept me motivated to write more... And a huge shout out to my beta xLittleBlackStar without whom the story would be full of errors..**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out ! I'm curious to know what ou all think of my story... Again, I'm sooooo sorry !**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 3

All Andy wanted after the war was a few days of peace. Was that too much to ask? All her life she had carried out the wishes of the gods, and this was where she had ended up. She had been ripped of her previous life and had been literally dropped off at the Greek camp, where she had found and returned her darling uncle's master bolt (which had been stolen by none other than her former crush, who had betrayed them). She had sailed through the sea of monsters and retrieved the Golden Fleece, which had brought back to life the sister of her ex-best friend (whom she had left all alone in the Roman Camp), and after that was sent on yet _another_ quest to rescue a kidnapped goddess and Annabeth.

As if she didn't have enough life-threatening quests under her belt, she went on another one, into the Labyrinth to find a person who had supposedly died a millennium ago. Then there was the Titan War (not a long time ago at all), during which she had fulfilled the prophecy due to which she was originally sent here for. So, forgive her if she wanted to be selfish for once and wished for a little peace.

After crash landing at camp and being yelled at by Will Solace for what felt like an hour about how he had told her he could borrow the chariot and not destroy it (despite it being Annabeth who had borrowed it in the first place), the raven haired demigoddess was assigned with the task of escorting previously-said-former-best friend to Chiron.

Needless to say, she had never been more annoyed with one of Annabeth's plans.

In the past, Andy had fantasized various scenarios in which she would cross paths with the son of Jupiter. She certainly hadn't imagined they would meet in a situation in which he would remember nothing about his past. In a way, it was a gift. She didn't have to explain to him why she had left five years ago without informing anyone, or what she was doing with the Greeks.

Jason had really changed. He was no longer the short, clumsy eleven year old she had left behind, who cracked a lame jokes to break awkward silences, who was always there to lean on, who would sought her out to tell his fears and dreams. No, he was a now a tall and mature fifteen year old. She could tell he had changed greatly since the last time she'd seen him. Andy had always been good at reading other people, even when they had a mask of indifference on, and now she could tell that Jason was very confused as to what was going on.

She knew how he felt. The first few days at the Greek camp had been very difficult for her. She had taken a lot of time to adapt the mild ways of the Greeks. It wasn't easy after years of staying at the Roman Camp where they were all divided equally and not on the basis of parentage. She had felt very lonely during those days and had often sought comfort from the sea. She had resented every person around her. She eventually got used to it, of course, but it wasn't like she'd had a choice anyway.

There had always been a small part of her that hoped that after everything was over she could finally go back home, to all her old friends and live in New Rome after fulfilling her fifteen years of service. She knew it was wishful thinking. There was a reason Greeks and Romans didn't get along, and if the people at Camp Jupiter found out where she had been for the past five years, she would be labelled as a traitor and be banished forever (which was ridiculous, really, since she had been forced to leave in order to _save the world_).

Andy really wasn't looking forward to the time when Jason would regain his memory. She had no idea which god or goddess was behind this or why they had even done it in the first place. What could be worse than the titans? What had made the gods soo scared that they cut off any form of communication between them and the world? Andy wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Who is this Chiron guy?" Jason asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"He's the camp activities director," she explained. Looking at him, Andy felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her. "Here we are. The Big House. Come on. Chiron is inside," she blurted out quickly, gesturing to the baby blue house.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he had stopped walking.

Jason turned his head to face the sea. He sighed. "I don't belong here" he mumbled, still looking towards the sea.

"That's exactly what I said the first time I came here," she replied, after a minute of silence. Andy looked up to meet his eyes. They were clouded with confusion and a hint of fear. She immediately felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. She could only guess how he felt at the moment. No memories of his past, where he came from, every part of his instinct screaming that he was on enemy territory. She had felt the same way the first night she had stayed in the Poseidon cabin, with all her memories fortunately. She could only pray that he would get all his memories back as soon as possible.

He shook his head. "You don't understand. At least you know where you came from. Who you were. What your last name is. Not your instincts screaming that you had to get out of here immediately." He said, sighing.

Andy snorted at the last part. Yeah right. Like she didn't know how that felt.

"Come on, let's go meet Chiron," she insisted after another minute's silence, having nothing else to say. She walked towards the porch of the Big House and didn't look back.

* * *

Piper groaned as she opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed with a white curtain on one side, like in a nurse's office. That red-headed girl, Rachel Dare, sat next to her. On the wall was a poster of a cartoon satyr who looked disturbingly like Coach Hedge with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. The caption read: Don't let sickness get your goat!

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

Today was one of the longest days in her life. After crash landing at camp, Leo had been claimed as the son of Hephaestus who was the god blacksmiths and fire. Annabeth had given her a tour of the camp. Piper had loved camp-half blood. Annabeth had told her about the various facilities that the camp offered like archery, sword fighting basically everything a demigod needed to survive. She had also been given her own weapon which had once belonged to the Helen of Troy. And then they had met Rachel.

It was by accident. Annabeth had been showing her the cabin when she noticed the door of one of the empty cabins, open. Curiosity won the internal battle and she set in the general direction of the cabin. Ignoring Annabeth's warnings, she stepped in, where she met the red-headed oracle. That's when she had the terrifying vision of some goddess who had been captured and had possessed the red-head. The vision had completely freaked her out, to such an extent that she had passed out. And the dream.

Piper had dreamt about a mountaintop at night, city lights glimmering below. In front of her, a bonfire blazed. Purplish flames seemed to cast more shadows than light, but the heat was so intense, her clothes steamed.

"This is your second warning," a voice rumbled, so powerful it shook the earth. Piper had heard that voice before in her dreams. She'd tried to convince herself it wasn't as scary as she remembered, but it was worse.

Behind the bonfire, a huge face loomed out of the darkness. It seemed to float above the flames, but Piper knew it must be connected to an enormous body. The crude features might've been chiselled out of rock. The face hardly seemed alive except for its piercing white eyes, like raw diamonds, and it's horrible frame of dreadlocks, braided with human bones. It smiled, and Piper shivered.

"You'll do what you're told," the giant said. "You'll go on the quest. Do our bidding, and you may walk away alive. Otherwise—"

He gestured to one side of the fire. Piper's father was hanging unconscious, tied to a stake.

She tried to cry out. She wanted to call to her dad, and demand the giant let him go, but her voice wouldn't work.

"I'll be watching," the giant said. "Serve me and you both live. You have the word of Encaladus. Fail me... well, I've slept for millennia, young demigod. I am very hungry. Fail, and I'll eat well."

The giant laughed. The earth trembled. Piper shuddered as she remembered the dream. It was the same dream she had a week before she had come to camp. The night when Jason had kissed her.

Piper took a shaking breath. _Get a hold of yourself, _she thought.

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel asked, concern laced in her voice. Piper nodded, not trusting her voice.

"How did I get here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Well after you passed out at the Hera cabin we brought you here—to the Big House, and Chiron healed you with the help of ambrosia and nectar."

"What—"

"The food and drink of the gods," Rachel said, answering her unasked question. Piper nodded and looked around.

"What—" Piper's voice died when she saw the guy at the door.

He looked like a typical California surfer dude—buff and tan, blond hair, dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. But he had hundreds of blue eyes all over his body—along his arms, down his legs, and all over his face. Even his feet had eyes, peering up at her from between the straps of his sandals.

"That's Argus," Rachel said, "our head of security. He's just keeping an eye on things … so to speak."

Rachel sat forward. "Do you remember your vision?"

Piper had a moment of dread, thinking she meant the dream about the giant. Then she realized Rachel was talking about what happened in Hera's cabin.

"Something's wrong with the goddess," Piper said, trying to remember her vision vividly.

"She told me to free her, like she's trapped. She mentioned the earth swallowing us, and a fiery one, and something about the solstice."

Argus sniffled, when she spoke about her vision. She shot him a confused look and glanced at Rachel for some kind of explanation.

"Hera created Argus," Rachel said. "He's actually very sensitive when it comes to her safety. We're trying to keep him from crying, because last time that happened …well, it caused quite a flood."

"What happened to the goddess Hera?" she asked not meeting Rachel's eyes.

"We're not sure. Andy and Jason were here about twenty minutes ago. They said Annabeth might have found a way to help Jason regain his memory. They told me that Jason also had some kind of... visit from the goddess as well. They were saying something about her being his patron..." Rachel shook her head like she couldn't understand what was going on.

Piper frowned. She had mixed feeling about all of this. If Jason did regain his memories, what if the time they had spent together turned out to be all fake, like Annabeth had told her? Did she really want that?

"Hey cheer up" Rachel said, noticing her frown. "I have a... hunch that somehow both your visions are connected. Maybe you two will have to work together," she said, smiling brightly.

Piper's spirits plunged even further. Not only did she have to betray the entire camp but also Jason and Leo. _Get a grip. So what if Jason will hate you and wouldn't want to look at your face? You're going to do everything you can to save your father from being killed by that giant._

The sound of the conch horn broke her out of her thoughts.

"Dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"You slept through it. Time for the campfire. I'm almost sure that your going to be claimed. Maybe that will make everything clearer." she said, standing up and flashing a smile in her direction.

"I hope it's Athena" she said, sure that Rachel would tease her. Instead, she nodded.

"I have a feeling that Annabeth wants you to be a daughter of Athena as well. You guys are a lot alike," she said patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on." She said, walking out of the room with Piper at her heels.


End file.
